


Positions Can Be Changed if You Want Them to Be

by distantattraction



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, Switching, that's it that's the whole concept
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 13:09:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17981954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distantattraction/pseuds/distantattraction
Summary: When Hijikata and Gintoki have sex, Gintoki is always the one who puts it in. Until he isn't.





	Positions Can Be Changed if You Want Them to Be

Hijikata doesn't waste a lot of time worrying about the fact that when they sleep together, Gintoki is the one on top.

When they first get together, they're just drunk enough to give them the courage to stop dancing around each other. Years of getting too close under the guise of fighting and not-so-accidental flirting have to come to a head eventually, and it turns out that “eventually” just needs a little sake. Or a lot of sake, depending on who you ask. But Hijikata and Gintoki have been ruining their livers in drinking contests for months.

This particular drinking contest comes to a premature end when the bartender throws them out for making a ruckus. They take the fight to the alley out back, where they exchange blows like the professionals they are.

And then Gintoki pins him to the wall and kisses him.

There is a second when Hijikata thinks that it's an accident, that the Yorozuya is so fucking stupid that he missed with a headbutt and that's why they're locking lips now. Then Gintoki slides his tongue past Hijikata's lips, and Hijikata kisses him back.

It tastes like the blood from their matching split lips. Hijikata doesn't think anything could have suited them more.

They get pretty handsy for a public space, but Hijikata is off-duty and out of uniform, so even if someone _did_ happen upon him palming Gintoki through his pants, it shouldn't affect the Shinsengumi. And if they found Gintoki on his knees, practically salivating at the thought of sucking Hijikata off, well. The Yorozuya doesn't have that much of a reputation to lose, anyway.

Gintoki presses his mouth to Hijikata's cock over his boxers, the fucking tease. His tongue is wet and hot and even through the fabric, he's driving Hijikata crazy. He knows it, too, because Gintoki keeps looking up at Hijikata with his dead fish eyes sparkling like a close-up. It fucking pisses him off as much as it turns him on. 

Gintoki doesn't lay off the teasing until Hijikata's boxers are wet with saliva and pre-cum. He reaches for the waistband, ready to kick things up a notch, but Hijikata catches his wrist before he can tug it down. Gintoki raises an eyebrow at him.

“Hotel,” Hijikata says, his voice gruff with arousal.

Gintoki has the audacity to smirk at him.

They all but race to the nearest love hotel, lust temporarily pushed aside in favor of competition. Hijikata's determination loses to Gintoki's superior knowledge of the hotel district, much to his chagrin. They crash through the doors between them and their room, throwing them shut behind them.

Hijikata pushes Gintoki up against the door as soon as he can, deftly undoing his zipper and reaching into his pants. He slips his tongue into Gintoki's mouth so he can feel the little moans the other man lets out as Hijikata strokes him. The foreplay in the alley has them both running hot, so it's not long before Gintoki is hard in his hand. Gintoki's kissing grows clumsy as Hijikata swipes his thumb over the head of Gintoki's cock, using the pre-cum there to make the shaft slick.

Hijikata tightens his grip a little as he twists his hand upward. Gintoki presses himself up against him, desperate for more contact. He rocks his hips upwards in time with Hijikata's stroking. He's so close that he ends up grinding against Hijikata, and suddenly Hijikata is aware of how hard _he_ has gotten. 

Gintoki must realize it too, because Hijikata finds himself being lifted by the hips and tossed down onto the bed. Gintoki leaves him just long enough to snag a bottle of lube and a row of condoms from the assortment on the counter before crawling on top of him. He strips Hijikata of his underwear, not bothering to take the rest off. He licks his lips once before diving straight in, taking as much of Hijikata into his mouth as he can.

It's not Gintoki's first time doing this. He's good at moving his hand and his mouth in sync so there's friction along the shaft while Gintoki runs his tongue over the head. It feels as if Gintoki never allows himself rest. If he's not licking his way up the shaft, he's sucking at the head or flicking his tongue over the tip. Hijikata supposes he should have expected this, since the Yorozuya is constantly running his mouth.

He's so focused on the wet heat of Gintoki's mouth around him that Hijikata almost doesn't notice the click of plastic, but he definitely notices the lubed finger pressing into him. Hijikata sits up, the muscles in his entire body tensing as if he were entering battle. He looks down at Gintoki, who looks back at him with complete focus. His pupils are wide, his eyes more black than red. He keeps his lips wrapped around Hijikata's cock, tongue swirling around the head, but he holds his finger still until he feels Hijikata relax around him.

Hijikata settles back on his elbows as Gintoki starts moving his hand. He slides a second finger into Hijikata but keeps sucking him off as he stretches him open. The stimulus is a lot to handle, especially with Gintoki rubbing his fingers against Hijikata's prostate. By the time Gintoki puts the third finger in, Hijikata is teetering on the brink of orgasm. Breathing hard, he reaches for the back of Gintoki's collar and and pulls him off.

“Will you just fuck me already?” Hijikata growls.

Gintoki gives him that shit-eating grin that annoys him so much. “Oh, I can get used to hearing that.”

Gintoki is all composure from the waist up, but his dick looks painfully hard. The condom nearly slips from his lube-slick fingers, but he grips the wrapper between his teeth and uses his clean hand to rip it open. In a moment, he's rolled the condom on, lined himself up, and pressed his way into Hijikata.

The heat of him takes Hijikata by surprise. He's never done this sort of thing before. He has no way to anticipate how _hot_ Gintoki feels inside of him. He bites back the sound that threatens to come out of his mouth, afraid that it'll be a whimper or worse, a moan. Hijikata twists the sheets in his fists, eyes pressed shut as Gintoki sinks into him.

After the initial push, Gintoki hesitates. Hijikata doesn't really know why, so he cracks his eyes open and finds Gintoki watching him intently. There's something questioning about the angle of his head, so Hijikata releases the sheets with one hand so he can thump Gintoki on the back. “Quit worrying so much. I told you to fuck me.”

Gintoki grins at him, relief replacing the brief flash of worry. “Ah, but it gets better every time you say it!”

Hijikata rolls his eyes. Gintoki seems satisfied with his response, so he starts moving. He doesn't take it slow for very long. He's quick to snap his hips forward, each thrust sending enough pleasure through Hijikata's body to counter the discomfort. Gintoki buries his face in the crook of Hijikata's shoulder, licking and biting at his neck and collar bone. Every time teeth touch his skin, Hijikata shivers. He knows that Gintoki notices because when Gintoki switches tactics to focus on Hijikata's nipples, he goes in teeth first.

Gintoki doesn't bite hard, but he isn't gentle, either. Hijikata gasps, but Gintoki is already running his tongue over the tender flesh. He reaches up to fondle the other nipple, pinching and pulling on it, continuing his thrusts all the while. Hijikata bites his lip to keep himself from moaning.

The stimulation is nice and all, but when Hijikata reaches down to try to touch himself, he finds that Gintoki is in the way. He shifts his weight, trying to make space for him to slip his hand between their bodies, and he ends up with his hips raised and his ankles crossed behind Gintoki's back. Gintoki can fuck him deeper this way, but Hijikata doesn't really care. He's finally got a hand around his cock, and he strokes himself in time with Gintoki's thrusts.

“Fuck, you feel... _so_ good,” Gintoki says. Hijikata doesn't have much to say in response. He just whimpers into Gintoki's mouth when Gintoki leans in to kiss him. He's getting close. Gintoki keeps grinding against his prostate, and it makes Hijikata gasp and shiver and clench around him, so he thinks Gintoki is getting close too.

Hijikata throws an arm over Gintoki's shoulder and pulls him down so that their chests bump against each other. “I'm gonna come,” he whispers breathlessly into Gintoki's ear.

Gintoki sinks his teeth into the base of Hijikata's neck, which might have been instinct. It's definitely a conscious choice when he moves up to lick the curve of Hijikata's ear and tug on the lobe with his teeth. “Come, then,” Gintoki says. He must have done it in revenge, because his voice sounds especially low, and his breath is hot against Hijikata's ear, and one last stroke of his cock is all it takes to send Hijikata over the edge. He comes across his hand and his stomach. He has just enough presence of mind to notice Gintoki losing his rhythm, so he isn't surprised when Gintoki shudders above him, filling the condom.

They stay together like that for a few minutes, the feeling of Gintoki's soft cock inside Hijikata somehow comfortable. Eventually he pulls out, slowly and carefully. He does not demonstrate the same care with the used condom, which he ties off and tosses aside without looking. Hijikata trails his fingers through the semen on his stomach, very aware of what a mess they've made of him.

They take turns showering, and then they go to their separate homes, and they do not talk about this. But the next time they run into each other alone, Gintoki leans in close to whisper something dirty in Hijikata's ear, and they make their way to another hotel. This happens again, and again, and again. In fact, it seems to be turning into a habit.

It doesn't bother Hijikata that when they get to bed, Gintoki lifts him bodily, lays him down, throws his underwear across the room, and slides his lubed fingers into him. They _could_ fight about who's going to put it in and who's going to take it. It would suit them. But Hijikata figures this out on that very first night: he likes having Gintoki's fingers inside him. A lot. He likes the way Gintoki stretches him open and curls his fingertips against Hijikata's prostate. He likes having Gintoki slip two, three, four fingers inside him. He thinks he'd let Gintoki put his whole fist up there if he asked. But he doesn't ask, which is probably good for Hijikata's career. He's sore enough at work some mornings as it is.

He asks for other things. It's always typical sadist bullshit. Hijikata found himself handcuffed to the bed frame quite a few times before he wised up and stopped bringing the cuffs with him to hotels. Gintoki asks if he can tie him up with other things, and sometimes Hijikata says yes just because he's worried what Gintoki will ask for instead if he turns him down. Besides, he kind of likes it, not that he would ever let Gintoki know. It's not like he can't break out of the bindings if he wanted to, but more than that, he trusts Gintoki not to hurt him. It's kind of fun, pretending to be trapped and having an extra excuse to fight with the Yorozuya when they're done.

They run into each other at a bar one night, and even though they start with their usual drinking contest, there's no real sense of competition this time. In fact, once Gintoki has a few bottles of sake in him, he falls uncharacteristically silent. Hijikata chooses to take it as a victory, so he pours himself another drink in celebration. Gintoki fidgets with his own sake cup. His face is flushed, which is usual for a drunk, but Hijikata feels as though there's something more to it tonight.

“Hey, Hijikata,” Gintoki says, long after Hijikata had given up on the idea of finding out what's got him so nervous.

“What is it?” he asks, feigning disinterest.

“Do you ever think about fucking me?”

“What are you talking about? We have plenty of sex. Probably too much.”

“No, I mean.” Gintoki's cheeks go from pink to red. “Do you ever think about putting your dick in me?”

Hijikata stares at him, his jaw falling slack. The cup slips from his hand, spilling sake over the counter. He swears, grabbing a few napkins to mop up the puddle. Gintoki stays very still while Hijikata cleans, the flush spreading to his ears.

“I... had not considered it,” Hijikata says eventually. His own face is starting to feel very warm.

“Well... Do you want to?”

Hijikata pours himself another drink, and then he fills Gintoki's cup as well. They both sip in embarrassed silence.

“I would like to,” Hijikata says.

Gintoki knocks back the rest of his drink and stands. “Right. Let's go, then.”

They make the familiar walk to the hotel district, but they're feeling so damn awkward that it's really throwing Hijikata off. It's ridiculous. It's still the same old sex. There shouldn't be anything left to be embarrassed about. He's had Gintoki's cock in his mouth, and Gintoki's put his tongue up Hijikata's ass. After that, everything else should be fine. But Hijikata's heart won't stop racing.

Gintoki sighs and scratches his head. “Oh man, maybe this was a bad idea. We're too stiff, and not in the fun way.”

“No, it's--it's fine. We'll get over it. Besides, I want to do it.”

Gintoki smirks. “Ooh, you must really like me if you're that eager to fuck me.”

“Don't flatter yourself,” Hijikata says, but there's no bite to it. Even this small taste of their usual bickering has brought them back to normal.

“Well, someone has to. I mean, look at me.” He unzips his shirt and slides it off along with the top half of his kimono.

Hijikata looks at him. “You still look like a useless, unwashed perm.”

Gintoki laughs. “Yeah, but a perm you wanna fuck.”

Hijikata shrugs, a hint of a smile playing about his lips. He unties his obi, allowing his kimono to hang loosely about his body. Then he steps forward to press his lips to Gintoki's. Gintoki, accustomed to leading, delves into Hijikata's mouth with his tongue. Hijikata lets him control the kiss, turning his attention instead to stripping Gintoki. It's harder than one would expect. The Yorozuya insists on wearing stupid things like a belt over an obi over another belt for his actual pants. No wonder he never got laid before he started sleeping with Hijikata.

But Hijikata has practice at this, so he has Gintoki down to his boxers in no time. He takes off his own kimono as well, tossing all of their clothes onto the table and grabbing a few things from the arrangement of supplies the hotel has provided them. He approaches the bed, where Gintoki waits for him.

“No condom,” Gintoki says, grabbing the box out of his hands and tossing it aside. “I want you to come inside me.”

Hijikata blinks rapidly. “We'll... We'll have to clean up afterwards,” he says, his mind racing to keep up with Gintoki's desires.

“You know I don't mind it when things get messy.” The look Gintoki gives him is filthy. He lies back on the bed, watching him. When Hijikata hesitates, a thought occurs to Gintoki. “Do you want me to prep myself?”

“I can do it,” Hijikata says, more defensively than he intends.

“So you _have_ played with yourself.” Gintoki leers up at him.

Hijikata flushes. “I didn't say that,” he snaps, but the blush is an admission, and they both know it.

Gintoki tugs his boxers off and spreads his legs. “Have at it, then, Vice-Chief.”

Hijikata pours lube onto his fingers, leaning in close so he can press one into Gintoki at a time. Gintoki exhales when he does, his eyes falling closed as Hijikata moves. “Put another one in,” he says.

“You're demanding,” Hijikata says, but he does as he's told. He feels around until he finds the little bump that makes men lose control. Gintoki moans when Hijikata crooks his fingers against it. He's paid attention all those times Gintoki fingered him.

He switches to scissoring his fingers, making sure to brush against Gintoki's prostate every now and then so he can watch the jolt of pleasure run up Gintoki's spine like a spark along a cable. Hijikata would be perfectly content to do nothing but this for the rest of the night, but Gintoki is less patient.

“Hurry up, Hijikata.” Gintoki reaches down to put two of his own fingers inside himself, licking his lips as he does. “I'm ready for you. I can take it.”

“Tch.” Hijikata clicks his tongue and withdraws his fingers, pouring more lube onto his hand to slather onto his cock. Gintoki is always baiting him. Gintoki takes his fingers out too. He watches Hijikata line himself up, chewing his lip in anticipation.

When Hijikata enters him, it is unlike anything he has ever felt before. He's never admitted this to the Yorozuya before, but Gintoki is the only person Hijikata has ever had sex with. He and Mitsuba never did more than kiss, and he was never interested in any other women. There were opportunities. Matsudaira used to take the Shinsengumi to the red light district to reward their early successes, and Hijikata was popular with the courtesans for his looks. But no matter what honeyed words or soft touches they laid upon him, Hijikata could never think of a woman romantically or sexually without remembering the day he left Bushuu.

With his limited experience, Hijikata is wholly unprepared for the tight, wet heat of Gintoki around his cock. He bites down hard on his lip, thinking how humiliating it would be to come instantly. Beneath him, Gintoki gasps, the sound high-pitched and almost feminine.

“It's been a while... Missed this.”

“You should have let me do you earlier, then.”

Gintoki smiles dreamily at him. “You've got a great ass. Didn't want to waste it. But your cock feels incredible. Hey, is it good, Hijikata?”

“Better than good,” Hijikata grunts.

Gintoki's chuckle turns into a long moan as Hijikata hits his prostate. “I can't wait... For you to make me come. Gonna be so good...”

Hijikata grits his teeth. Gintoki's dirty mouth is a fucking turn-on, and it's making it harder for him to last. Part of him doesn't want to let Gintoki down; he trusted Hijikata with this, and that feels important. But the rest of him just wants to _see_ it. Gintoki hasn't made a move for his own cock. He just leaves it red and leaking onto his own stomach, which means he wants to come from his ass. Hijikata imagines Gintoki wrecked and breathless beneath him, cock wrung dry without ever having been touched.

It's a good visual, but the real thing will be so much better.

Hijikata recites the Kyokuchuu Hatto to himself as he picks up the pace. It's almost a waste to be focusing on articles of the code when he's got Gintoki panting under him, but it's the only way he can think of to stop himself from focusing entirely on how good it feels to have Gintoki squeezing around him.

He loses track around article thirty. Gintoki's breathing goes ragged, and he's gripping the sheets so tightly that they might tear. “I'm close,” he says, raising his hips so he can meet Hijikata's thrusts. “Gonna come, gonna-- _Fuck_ \--” And then he does come, semen splattering across his chest and stomach. Hijikata digs his fingers into Gintoki's hips, shuddering as he allows himself his own release.

Gintoki lies back, his breaths slowing down. He puts his fingers to his lips, partially hiding the smile there. “You came inside me,” he says.

“Yeah,” Hijikata says. “You asked me to.”

“It's nice that you listened. Felt good.”

Hijikata starts to move backward, but he pauses when Gintoki catches hold of his wrist.

“You don't have to pull out yet.”

Hijikata shakes off his hand. “We're not going for a round two when you're falling asleep in front of me.”

“‘S that so.” Gintoki doesn't argue when Hijikata pulls out, but he does give a little disappointed sigh. “That's a shame. Would've been nice to wake up to you fucking me.”

“Do you kiss China with that mouth?”

“Nope,” Gintoki mumbles, settling into the pillows. “I only kiss you.”

Hijikata is glad Gintoki's eyes are closed so he can't see the flush creep into his cheeks. Smooth-talking bastard. “We should get you cleaned up.”

“Don't bother,” Gintoki says, rolling over so he can bury his face into the pillow. “If you're gonna dig around in my ass, I'd rather you do it with your dick than your fingers.”

“But it--”

“It'll be fine, I promise.” Gintoki cracks one eye open to stare at Hijikata. “Come sleep with me.”

He closes his eyes again, which means he already knows he's won the argument. Hijikata sighs and flops down beside him, grabbing his cigarettes off the table to have a smoke.

Beside him, Gintoki starts snoring. Hijikata holds his cigarette in one hand, leaving the other free to tousle Gintoki's hair as he sleeps.


End file.
